dxd yandere war
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: tras el inicio de una serie de asesinatos en kuoh el dxd envia a issei a una preparatoria de la misma kuoh para investigar si alguien en esta institucion esta tras los asesinatos de alumnos en la ciudad fic de yanderes (yuno gansai, ayano aishi, etc)
1. Chapter 1

soy hyoudo issei estudiante de la acedemia kuoh, alguien casi normal si no fuera por el hecho de que soy un demonio, un dragon y por lo que realmente soy un amante de los pechos...

realmente nunca hubiera pensado que la tranquila ciudad de kuoh fuera un lugar de constantes batallas por parte de nosotros los demonios, los angeles y los caidos contra la brigada del khaos...

bueno no es la gran cosa adecir verdad este es mi ultimo año como estudiante de kuoh pero ahora tengo mas cosas que pensar que en mi ultimo año de preparatoria...

recientemente han habido varios asesinatos y desapariciones por todo kuoh...algunos creemos que podria ser causado por parte de la brigada del khaos pero adecir verdad hay algo que no encaja...

los desaparecidos y las misteriosas muertes estan relacionadas en un area especifica entre la academia kuoh y la academia akademi una escuela mixta recientemente construida hace un año

ala academia Akademi es muy parecida a la academia kuoh, todos los estudiantes tanto de kuoh como de akademi ingresamos con los demás estudiantes a las 7 AM, ingresamos a clases a las 8:30 AM, tenemos un descanso para almorzar a las 1 PM y volvemos a clases a las 1:30 PM para finalmente concluir las clases a las 3:30 PM, donde podemos elegir retirarnos del instituto o mantenernos activos allí hasta las 6 PM, donde seremos forzados a retirarnos...claro mientras no seamos humanos

hasta ahora no sabemos si la academia akademi podria tener al asesino asueldo o si es humano o algun ser sobrenatural, el que kuoh tenga algun asesino es poco provable ya que conocemos a todos de aqui sin embargo la academia akademi al ser nueva aun no tiene vigilancia por lo que se me a asignado ser un estudiante de intercambio temporal para poder investigar algo ya que rias, akeno o los demas que ya terminaron la preparatoria se encuentran en estos momentos en el inframundo por lo que recae en mi investigar este caso con ayuda de mis compañeros...

* * *

el dia es hermoso y estoy frente a las puertas de la academia akademi, una escuela que a simple vista parece ser muy parecida alas de tokio aunque de menor tamaño, mientras veo el lugar que seria un sueño para todos veo una chica acercarse ala academia por mi derecha, portaba el uniforme de los alumnos de akademi tenia la piel clara, el cabello corto de color negro y los ojos 165 cm de alto y el tamaño de su busto era muy parecido al de xenovia, mientras que al ver hacia el lado izquierdo veo a una joven delgada y baja estatura con cabello y ojos rosados, su cabello estaba atado en coletas (cuatro respectivamente). Su cabello era muy largo y su flequillo le cubre toda la frente.

ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo ala entrada donde yo estaba, algo que me incomodo ya que las mujeres por lo general se alejan de mi...

ambas me vieron con algo de interes mientras la chica de cabello negro se ponia frente a mi...

-hola sempai mucho gusto soy ayano aishi es un placer-dijo la chica de cabellera negra minetras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi, si las demas chicas viersan esto sin duda alguna la matarian al momento y posiblemente a mi despues

-eh...mucho gusto...jejeje-mi risa sonaba algo forzada no esperaba que algo como esto pasara a los escaosos momentos de estar en la escuela, la chica me veia con ojos de una presa con los cuales entia que mi cuerpo era desnudado, supongo que esta es la sensacion de todas las chicas cada vez que les mandaba miradas lujuriosas

antes de poder pensar en algo para iniciar una conversacion la chica de cabellera rosa empujo a la chica de nombre ayano para ponerse frente a mi

-mucho gusto compañero soy yuno...yuno gansai supongo que tu eres hyoudo issei verdad, el alumno de intercambio de kuoh a nuestra academia-comento la chica acercandoce a mi

-he...si soy hyoudo issei pero como sabes mi nombre?-pregunte

ambas chicas se vieron para sonreir entre ambas y alejarse un poco viendome a mi

-eso no importa issei solo esperamos que tengas una corta y placentera estancia en nuestra academia-comento yuno para dar vuelta eh irse corriendo hacia la academia seguida por ayano que hizo una reverencia

yo solo las vi alejarse algo extrañado, superior y compañero que cosas me esperan en esta academia...

* * *

bien hola a todos este es un pequeño trabajo de una peticion personal que me hicieron de hacer un fic de dxd con yandere simulator sin embargo ya que ayano aishi (yandere chan) es pues...una yandere decidi ponerle algo de rivalidad con la segunda o primera yandere (dependiendo de ustedes los leectores) y que mejor yandere que yuno gasai

aunque los personajes no terminaran aqui ya que hay muchas mas yanderes en el mundo e internet asi que esto sera algo asi como un harem yandere claro si no matan a issei primero asi que diganme si uiqeren que este fic continue

y que otras rivales yandere quieren que aparescan como las de school days o algo asi

asi que hasta ahora estas son las integrantes del harem yandere de issei hasta ahora y ya hay almenos dos yanderes mas confirmadas asi que hay 8 vacantes para yanderes (oc o de algun anime) cuatro ya escojidas para el fic que daran aun total de 12 yanderes luchando por issei:

-ayano aishi

-yuno gasai

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

si bien quieren que un personaje suyo (oc) aparesca tambien pueden mandar sus aportes por mensaje privado (pm)

caracterisitcas de los oc para ser puestos en el fic (yanderes):

-tener un genero distintivo f/m

-una edad deacuerdo ala preparatoria (no pueden ser mayores de edad o niñas)

-pueden ser humanas o no

-algun estilo propio de asesinato

-algun interes por issei (ya sea amor, obcesion, placer, diversion, etc)

-deben escribir el tipo de encuentro que tiene con issei por primera vez y que genere el yanderismo hacia issei

-puede ser tambien si quieren unas lesvis (no digo que sea forsoso solo si quieren)

-y debe tener una contraparte contra las de dxd

caracterisitcas de los oc para ser puestos en el fic (normales):

-tener un genero distintivo f/m

-una edad deacuerdo ala preparatoria (no pueden ser mayores de edad o niñas)

-pueden ser human s o no

-algun estilo propio de actuar

-algun interes por issei (ya sea amor, obcesion, placer, diversion, amistad, compañerismo, ninguno solo conocidos, etc)

-deben escribir el tipo de encuentro que tiene con issei por primera vez

-y debe tener una contraparte con algun personaje de dxd

sin mas que decir...

~see you next to illusion~


	2. Chapter 2

despues de mi encuentro con aquellas chicas decidi continuar adentrandome en el instituto por el cual estare solo algun tiempo, muchas dudas han surgido apartir de mi encuentro con aquellas dos chicas tan peculiares...

en primer lugar no parece que sepan que soy un demonio y tampoco un pervertido lo que puedo usar para poder encajar en la academia sin problemas

el segundo es que no senti ninguna energia magica o de algun otro tipo asi que sin duda alguna son humanas o eso dijo draig...

mientras camino puedo dislumbrar chicas y chicos que visten el uniforme de la academia, los chicos usan un uniforme negro y las chicas un uniforme de color oscuro tambien (para darse una idea buscar el uniforme original en "yandere chan original design)

mientras caminaba no pude evitar ver que varias chicas se me quedaban viendo con una miradas algo intrigantes asi como murmuraban cosas de mi, los chicos tambien lo hicieron...

me sentia extraño en esa escuela, sin amigos o siquiera algun conocido...

mientras continue avanzando un chico se acerco a mi, tenia su cabello negro, su color de piel era de tez blanca y las iris de sus ojos eran rojas.

-tu eres hyoudo issei?-me pregunto parece ser que oire eso muy seguido el dia de hoy

-eh...si soy yo que sucede?-pregunte aunque habia algo que me incomodaba de el

-" **aibou ese chico no se por que pero siento algo en el algo familiar...** "-comento draig en mi interior

-"que sucede draig? acaso el es el que buscamos? no siento ninguna clase de energia o magia?!-pregunte

-"no...o no se realmente pero es algo...que me molesta"-comento el dragon en mis pensamientos

-adecir verdad soy el representante de la clase 3-2, tu eres el alumno de intercambio que fue asignado a mi clase-dijo friamente, parece ser que este chico podria ser la contraparte la ex presidente del consejo estudiantil sona sitri

-ya veo...eto...y sucede algo representante de clase?...-

-itachi...hikaru itachi-se presento el representante aun seriamente- y si ocurre algo...-dijo seriamente yo solo trage saliva parece ser alguien peligroso-...estas llegando tarde a clase-comento

-eh...disculpe?-pregunte al no entender

-estas llegando tarde¡apresurate o pondre un reporte en tu expediente¡-me grito mientras señalaba la escuela, no se porque pero por intuision comenze a correr hacia la escuela dejando al representante de clase atras...

despues de correr 15 minutos perdido por no encontrar mi salon llege finalmente cansado ala puerta

-ah..ah...h..hyoudo...issei...presente...ugh-dije entre respiradas dificiles al levantar mi rostro vi a todos mis compañeros como si nada, en primer lugar no habia profesor- eh acaso llege tarde?-pregunte, una chica se acerco a mi se trataba de yuno quien estaba frente a mi

-issei que sucede las clases aun no empiezan hasta dentro de 5 minutos-me respondio la peli roza

-q...que?¡ y entonces por que el representante de clase me apresuro?-pregunte sin entender nada de por que corri

-bueno aqui la representante soy yo-dijo yuno haciendo que mi quijada callera al suelo

-q..que? y el tipo de aspecto frio y ojos rojos con aura se asesino en serie?¡-pregunte sin poder creermelo

-ah...ese es el presidente estudiantil hikaru, puede ser algo serio y muy mandon asi como disiplinado pero es un buen tipo-comento la chica

-espera el es el presidente estudiantil? eso explica muchas cosas-comente al ver todo con claridad

-si bueno sera mejor que te sientes que ahi viene la profesora sachi-comento ella mientras una mujer de cabellera blanca pero muy joven de grandes pechos entraba al salon, vestia unos pantalones negros asi como una camisa que se ajustaba bien asu cuerpo y una bata blanca de laboratorio

-buenos dias estudiantes hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero que se incorpora con nosotros de forma temporal, por favor pasa no te quedes en la puerta-indico la profesora de grandes pechos como los de rias

yo me levante del suelo por que estaba de rodillas para ir frente del salon junto ala profesora

-eto...soy hyoudo issei, estudiante de intercambio de la academia kuoh, aunque sera por poco tiempo espero que podamos llevarnos bien-comente, todos se juntaron en grupos para susurrar cosas de mi, en unos instantes todos me vieron con ojo serios una chica alzo su mano

-si Kotonoha Katsura- la profesora le sedio la palabra ala chica que alzo su mano (bueno no creo que haya necesidad de describirla sino busquenla en google)

-issei san quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo la chica con seriedad

-eh...si que sucede?...-conteste algo nervioso

-decasualidad tu...tienes novia?-fue la pregunta que me lanzo la chica

-que musica te gusta?-

-tienes coche?-

-donde vives?-

-eres rico?-las preguntas me llegaron todas como rayo pero esa no fue la peor de todas

-aun eres virgen?-fue una pregunta que realizo una chica de cabellera negra larga, con unos pechos del tamaño de asia, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por su pelo y el otro era visible era rojo tambien, acaso era pariente del presidente estudiantil, por su apariencia yo diria eso

-tokisaki kurumi que pregunta es esa?-la profesora la regaño claro era obvio que sucediera eso y eso tambien me dio a entender que ella no es hermana del presidente apesar de su apariencia-como sea issei san sientate en el centro del salon-ordeno la maestra al ver bien todo me percate de que los asientos del sentro estaban vasios y los de hasta atras tambien, solo un total de 15 estudiantes estaban presentes contandome a mi, a yuno, a kurumi y kotonoha de un salon de 8 asientos aun vasios

al sentarme vi que estaba entre las tres chicas ya mencionadas las cuales me veian como auna presa

-entonces aun eres virgen?-pregunto yuno intrigada aunque no se por que lo hizo, acaso piensa violarme?

-bueno yo...-antes de poder contestar una chica que vestia el uniforme femenino se presento en el aula entrnado sin siquiera tocar

-busco a hyoudo issei?-su vos sonaba algo sombria, la chica que entro al salon era de una chica joven y delgada de piel blanca y de una estatura medio baja de 1.62cm,tenía el cabello rosa corto y sobre esta usaba una gorra verde muy peculiar, apesar de ello tenia una mirada seria como la del presidente

-aqui estoy¡-grite alzando mi brazo, la chica me vio y con su mano me indico que la siguiera, no se el motivo pero seguro es algo malo

minetras recorro los pasillos con la chica veo que su actitud es como la del presidente estudiantil, por lo que me atrevo a preguntar

-disculpa pero tu quien eres?-pregunte con algo de temor

-soy la vicepresidenta kaede, de la academia akademi asi que sera que no hagas nada pervertido hyoudo issei-me advirtio la vicepresidenta, algo me dice que es mejor no meterse con ella

-eh...espera sabes que soy un pervertido?¡-pregunte sorprendido crei que nadie sabia de mis activiades en kuoh del año pasado?¡

-asi es se quien eres, que eres y por que estas aqui-informo la vicepresidenta de cabellera rosa- asi que te advierto una cosa sera mejor que no trates de hacerme cosas obcenas o de lo contrario te matare-informo la vicepresidenta mientras se detenia en una puerta de madera que vagamente me recordaba ala del consejo estudiantil de kuoh...

tras aquelas palabras las puertas del consejo estudiantil se abrieron lentamente mostrandome a presidente estudiantil con una expresion seria similar ala de sona sitri

-hola hyoudo kun, veo que ya conociste a la vice presienta estudiantil kaede-coemtno el pelinegro con una sonriza

-s..si-conteste con algo de temor

-bueno...sera mejor que no intentes nada con ella o tendre que matarte-comento el presidente

-si claro como no, como si quisiera acercarme a su hermana-comente, obviamente se parecian mucho, era logico que hermanos fueran miembros del consejo estudiantil

-ella es mi novia...issei kun-el presidente contesto eso minetras le daba un tic en su ojo, lo mismo para la vicepresidenta

-ugh...estoy jodido-fue lo que pense

-tu...

en esos momentos senti como una mano se posicionaba atras mio para impulzarme con fuerza descomunal hacia la ventana y la unica capaz de hacerlo debido ala distancia seria la vicepresidenta kaede

con la fuerza sali disparado por la ventana rompiendola y callendo en la asera frente ala escuela, seguro si no fuera dragon y demonio habria muerto...

* * *

bien hola a todos este es un pequeño trabajo de una peticion personal que me hicieron de hacer un fic de dxd con yandere simulator sin embargo ya que ayano aishi (yandere chan) es pues...una yandere decidi ponerle algo de rivalidad con la segunda o primera yandere (dependiendo de ustedes los lectores) y que mejor yandere que yuno gasai

aunque los personajes no terminaran aqui ya que hay muchas mas yanderes en el mundo e internet asi que esto sera algo asi como un harem yandere claro si no matan a issei primero asi que diganme si uiqeren que este fic continue

y que otras rivales yandere quieren que aparescan como las de school days o algo asi

asi que hasta ahora estas son las integrantes del harem yandere de issei hasta ahora y ya hay almenos dos yanderes mas confirmadas asi que hay 8 vacantes para yanderes (oc o de algun anime) cuatro ya escojidas para el fic que daran aun total de 12 yanderes luchando por issei:

-ayano aishi

-yuno gasai

-Kotonoha Katsura

-Tokisaki Kurumi

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

miembros del cosnsejo estudiantil:

-presidente estudiantil: hikaru itachi

-vicepresidenta: kaede

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

personal dela academia akademi

-sachi sensei

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

si bien quieren que un personaje suyo (oc) aparesca tambien pueden mandar sus aportes por mensaje privado (pm)

caracterisitcas de los oc para ser puestos en el fic (yanderes):

-tener un genero distintivo f/m

-una edad deacuerdo ala preparatoria (no pueden ser mayores de edad o niñas)

-pueden ser humanas o no

-algun estilo propio de asesinato

-algun interes por issei (ya sea amor, obcesion, placer, diversion, etc)

-deben escribir el tipo de encuentro que tiene con issei por primera vez y que genere el yanderismo hacia issei

-puede ser tambien si quieren unas lesvis (no digo que sea forsoso solo si quieren)

-y debe tener una contraparte contra las de dxd

caracterisitcas de los oc para ser puestos en el fic (normales o del consejo estudiantil o profesores):

-tener un genero distintivo f/m

-una edad de acuerdo ala preparatoria (no pueden ser mayores de edad o niñas)(o solo cuando sean profesores)

-pueden ser human s o no

-algun estilo propio de actuar

-algun interes por issei (ya sea amor, obcesion, placer, diversion, amistad, compañerismo, ninguno solo conocidos, etc)

-deben escribir el tipo de encuentro que tiene con issei por primera vez

-y debe tener una contraparte con algun personaje de dxd

bueno eso seria todo aqui algunos nuevos personajes asi como posibles sospechosos de ser el asesino ustedes quien cren que sea hasta ahora?...sin mas que decir...

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
